


Darren Lang

by Guardiansoftime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiansoftime/pseuds/Guardiansoftime





	1. Chapter 1

A MCU story that features a young spy who goes to school and saves the world. The name of the person is called Darren Lang famous son to Scott Lang. Ant-Man.

The Avengers.

Darren Lang's point of view.

As I woke up the next morning, I found that good to school and juggling a career as well I do live at home in San Francisco with my mum and sister, I got dressed for the day. I got the school bus to school. I was listening to my music. I got to school. I placed my things in my locker my dad was a thief, so I was bullied quite a lot also so I hated my dad even more now. I did not have a lot of friends well I did with my job. The school bell ran for my first lesson then I saw my phone going of my teacher was not immediately impressed by it; I was told shield was compromised so I had no choice.

"So Darren Lang this what you call a school?" Said Nick.

"I am sorry sir but this is my life look. I was wondering what you want from me sir?" I said.

I played with my hair, he looked at me and placed a file on in my hand. I looked at the picture of a cube that looked like it was from space it was blue and out of space I looked at nick again.

"Your friend agent Burton as been taken to I thought I could let you know I am assembling a team together I need your help," said Nick.

"Are you talking about the Avengers program?" I said.

"Yes I am talking about the Avengers program, but I need my best young spy on the team. I know that your school is more important I know but this could be the start of something good," said Nick.

"I never said that I wanted to leave school, but I will help you sir it will be my honor to help I know you wanted to I want you to help I have I have school career and friends, I can't help you sir as I want to try"

I followed Nick out of the gym, and I saw the black four by four I looked at the people inside. they were all armed with gun I looked at Nick, who was busy on the phone to Phil telling him to get Tony Stark the big billionaire.

"Right here's the situation a man named Loki took something that belongs to us that has a lot of power and the potential of that power is unbelievable but the person is more powerful than I can imagine," said Nick.

He found out that Loki was not from around here so that was wondering what he was so scared about mind you; I was scared to. The world I knew was changing fast I know that superheros where different than us.

I saw our new base it was massive, and it was a big helicopter but it was more futuristic I was told to stand and wait for further information about what I was doing then I saw Natasha. she waved me over.

"Darren Lang this Steve Rogers aka Captain America and this Doctor Bruce Banner he's going to be working on the project with us to find the cube," said Natasha.

"Really, I've heard you can turn green and get angry no offence" I said.

"I've been learning how to control my temper," said Bruce.

"Guys you might want to step inside it's going to get quite breezy," said Natasha.

I heard the engines, and I decided to go back inside I thought it was pretty cool. I went to my workstation, I look at my computer, and then I went to my files and started working on my school work. I heard that we needed to find the cube, so I was triangulate ever signal I can find I was very good at hacking since a joined shield.

"Right then Darren any look on fishing the cube?" Said Natasha.

"No I've been trying to find a match for this Loki character. I am not sure where to begin looking for him?" I said.

"Well he's a dangerous man, he will be covering his tracks," said Natasha.

"Well I hardly think he's a criminal mastermind, but maybe you're right thou about him covering his tracks, but I can't even see him on the screen at the moment I think the screens dead or the signal but He's very good at hiding himself from me but don't worry I'll find him; I'll let you know when I do find him" I said to her.

A few hours later still no match for Loki. Phil checked to see if I was doing ok I was doing fine I told him I saw him talking Steve about signing trading cards he used to collect if him; I did read about captain America when I was in little.

"Wow we've got a match for Loki. he's Berlin Germany" I said.

Flashback. Joining shield

As I was zipping up my jacket on my first day of training I knew I was in a tough one I looked around the massive building, I saw a black man with an eye patch, he must be the main man responsible of the place.

"Darren Lang I've heard so much about you that's we signed you up to this is the toughest job of your young life once you become a spy you know that you have to keep secret from your friends and family, I know that's tough but that's the life we leave," said Nick.

"Yes sir I was born ready for this job. I want to protect my country and make my family proud of me sir" I said.

"Well Darren this is Natasha. she will be training you for a long I know that your father is in a spot of bother at the moment, but this job will be the best thing that will ever happen to you," said Natasha.

"How do you know about my father?" I said.

"I know things we all do this top-secret facilities, and I know that you will do me proud because I low that your more than capable of being the best spy on the field," said Natasha.

I was afraid because know one as showed me faith before so that was somewhat something's. I felt somewhat special at the same time. Over a long period, I was trained on martial arts and how to defend myself in the art of combat.

"Your doing truly well Darren Lang, I know that your family must be seriously proud of you, I know you can't tell them everything about what we do here, but I know I am proud of you've come a long way," said Natasha.

I sat down out of breath. I saw that she was impressed with my training and how far I've come since joining shield.

"0 I've got something for you," said Natasha.

She handed me a plastic badge it simply said my name it had my picture on it and my number that said level one.

"I don't know what to say but thanks" I said.

"You've earned that title kid you get to do a lot of missions now don't get yourself killed. I don't want to be putting you in a box," said Natasha.

Present time.

I was waving good-bye to Natasha. she was flying to Germany to see if she can save our friend. I looked at my watch it says it's 12:00am in the morning I've never been up to this late before, but I need to sleep but I had too much work to do.

"Get some rest kid. I'll sort this problem out for you and call your mother, she worries about you," said Phil.

"Sure I'll give her a quick call before I go to sleep o buy the way how's Fitz and Simmons are they doing ok?" I said.

"Yes they are doing ok thanks. I'll let you know that you're asking after them are you sure I can't tempt you to join us?" Said Phil.

"Sorry but I can't I have school on. And I want to go to college after that as well, but I've not decided about my future career with shield yet Phil its early days yet, but I'll let you know about my grand plan" I said.

"Looking forward to forward too it o, please decide about the Avengers as well they could use your talents besides" said Phil.

"Thanks I'll but let's see what happens when Loki gets here ok I don't know why, but I've got a bad feeling about this" I said.


	2. Trapped

Darren Lang's point of view.

As I saw Loki bring brought in I knew he was bad news, I saw the way he looked at me threw the TV screen he looked so scary like a James Bond villain. Nick's fury was looking at him; I heard what he was saying to Loki. I saw Thor the brother of Loki as well, he was not immediately clear about what his brother plans were.

"at this moment in time just so we are clear if you put on foot out of line the glass cage will fall into the deeps below. So now you get ant boot" said Nick.

"Impressive cage but I reckon it was not built for me?" Said Loki.

"No it's meant to be something like you but stronger," said Nick.

He was referring to Doctor Banner being the hulk, I saw him back on the screen afterwards I felt a cold child in my skin, I saw him walking the cage I saw Natasha looking at me as well I nodded at her knowing what I need to do.

"So I've heard. How desperate are you call on such lost creates to defend you?" Said Loki.

"How desperate I am you take a force that you can't control you threaten my world with war you make me very desperate," Said Nick.

"O it burns you does it to have unlimited power and then to lose it? You must be pretty stupid," Said Loki.

"We'll see if higher power wants a magazine or something?" Said Nick.

I looked up from the screen we were all siting around a table I was not sure about what my role was here I was the top spy of my generation. I know how to kill and hack and be stealthy as well. I know what I need to do.

"So might I ask something? Loki what does he want does he have an army or something?" I said

"Yes he does an alien army from our space, he's planning on using the cube as a portal, and he's going to destroy your planet," said Thor.

"Well I don't know about aliens coming to earth is that a bit stupid?" I asked.

"Know it's not stupid I've been reading up the thermodynamic it's complicated but it's like the portal the one collapsed in shield no offence point Dexter you have a net swing" he was making for Thor.

"Now how does Nick sees?" Said Tony.

"He turns," said Hill.

"Wow that must be exhausting!" Said Tony.

I was just thinking about the old base being destroyed by Loki and how many people that were killed by Loki this was no laughing matter. I was looking at my phone thinking calling my mother and my sister Cassie, I wanted to, but I didn't want this Loki person to find out about my family. Tony was talking more science stuff I was bored at that point Nick was worried about Burton. I was worried too. If Loki had him, then who knows what he's doing right now to him.

"Look all I am worried about is that your brother manages to turn one of the best shooters. I know to his flaying monkey," said Nick.

"I understood that reference," said Steve.

Later a called my mom telling her that I was fine that she didn't have to worry about me. She always worries I got a text message from my dad asking if I was doing fine myself, but I didn't respond to him. I was pretty angry and annoyed with him as well. He managed to get into prison more times than I could count.

"Hay did you manage to call your mom?" Said Phil.

"Yes I did" I said in response.

I was only 16 years old, but I am not a child but people think I am still a child. My mom and my friends even so think I not mature enough my mom worries that I'll go down the same path as my dad at one point, but I told her I was not going to be a thief I should respond to Phil.

"Yes she just worries about me that's all I can understand why she worries about me, but I am good kid I am trying to cause a change in this world" I said.

"Yes you are Darren you are the best agent I've ever trained and your career in shield as taken off now I am going to miss you once this whole adventure is over," said Phil.

"I'll miss you too Phil" I said.

I want to go see Tony and Bruce, but they were busy working looking for the staff, I wanted to see Natasha but she was busy also I went to go and find Thor and ask him a personal question.

"Hay Thor might I ask you something about your brother?" I said.

"Sure what's the question?" Said Thor.

"Your brother what's the deal with him? I know there's gotten to be something more to this than personal revenge?" I said.

Thor looked at me; I can tell there're more personal history and conflict with Loki than I released I know that Loki wanted more power to prove that he wanted to be a bad guy, but I saw that there was still loved for his brother. I loved my sister, so I know how it feels to love a sibling.

"My brother wants to be King. I know this since the day he was born, he was threatened by my greatness, and he was going to take the people who I love and he wants Earth to be his place I know that I am the only one that can stop, but I am afraid he might not leave me a choice to stop him," said Thor.

"I've got a bad feeling that this whole thing a trap, I am the sole one that thinks he's the sole person on this boat that wants to be here" I said.

"My brother may be many things but I killer I hardly think he got it in him to kill," said Thor.

I decided to leave at that point I decided to turn, and I said to him "you best hope that your right" I said I left him; I was not sure about Loki, he was different I know that I was thinking about making sure he was not doing anything, but I was not going to. Even so, I was so curious about him. How could I resist him? I poked my head around to see him looking at me. He looked like something out of music video. Well, he looked like a rock god if he wanted to be.

"Well they have sent me the best agent to play with I must say you look interesting," Said Loki.

"I am not here to play games, I want to know something what gave you done with my friend. I just want to know because I need to know is he dead?" I asked him.

"fine next you really want to know fine he told me everything about your agent Burton. he said that your dad breaks the law and mom worries about you all the time he knows that your being bullied at school, and I know everything about your family history, I can get Burton to kill every single one of your family members. And after that he will kill once he's done he breaks, and then I'll break him" said Loki.

"Your monster!" I said.

"O please you work for a organization that's filled with liars and killers you kill every single day you kill Darren. I know what you did in Budapest, and I know you created a monster with in you," said Loki.

"The hulk!" I said, "you're planning on unleash the Hulk" I called in Nick to warn him about Loki plan. "Thank you so much for my corporation" I said.

I know that was Loki plan all along that he was going to unleash the Hulk. Nevertheless, I was that his full surly he was far smarter than I thought but he got more tricks up his sleeve. Even so, instead, I was going to stop him from destroying the Earth from killing my family and my friends.

"Sir we need to Doctor Banner to save location Loki wants the monster to play" I said.

"Look you've rented out my cell where else I am supposed to do?" Said Bruce.

"Look. Why can't we let the guy unleash a little of steam," said Tony.

"You know why not he's dangerous for the Hulk side, I saw him on to destroy all of New York, and I see you Mr. Stark as a show of and can I ask what an earth is that gun?" I said.

"Not so incident now your organization is building weapons of mass destruction, and I want to know why?" Said Bruce.

"Because of him" my boss pointed at Thor. Thor looked puzzled by my boss statement. I saw him looking upset he began to talk about threats from above like aliens, and the attack in New Mexico last year that was my first mission before Budapest. Everyone was still poking fun at one another, I knew this what Loki wanted, but I didn't want to this to happen.

"Bruce we need to come with us right now!" I said.

"Why to kill you can't because I tried!" He said. "I got low I couldn't see a way out, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spat it out! So I decided to help people then you dragged me back to this freak show. You want to know why I am so calm?" He said.

"Doctor Banner our down the scepter" I said.

Then suddenly there was a large explosion. I fell backwards and I was knocked out unconscious, and I saw my eye was beginning to shut I know then I was in deep trouble.


End file.
